All This And Heaven Too
by Madame Poulain
Summary: La primera vez era el mejor amigo de su hermano, la segunda era su amor platónico ¿y la tercera? Ni Harry ni Ginny sabían qué rayos eran. Mini fic. Harry
1. I could get used to this

**Disclaimer: **Alabada sea Jotaká, por ser tan genial e inventar a Harry :) Los personajes, de ella, la loca trama, mía.

* * *

**I could get used to this**

**&.**

La primera vez, él estaba ocupado pensando en si era posible atravesar una pared de ladrillos sin romperse la cabeza en, y así que cuando Harry reparó en ella, Ginny ya lo había observado a su gusto por un buen rato.

La segunda ocasión, un año después, sus pequeñas pecas parecieron hacerse más rojas cuando la sorprendió en su propia casa.

Y en la tercera ocasión que se volvieron a ver después de varios años, fue Ginevra la que saludó con un sonoro _"hola"_ a Harry Potter, mientras la observaba detrás de sus anteojos preguntándose si esa alegre joven era la hermanita de Ron que se escondía al verle.

**&.**

El Salvador del Mundo Mágico regresaba a Inglaterra después de haber vivido durante siete años en Ámsterdam. Pocas personas sabían de su regreso. El departamento de Aurores se había encargado de que, su nuevo jefe contara con toda la privacidad que requería, para no verse involucrado en los chismes propios de Corazón de Bruja.

Ginny era de esas muchas que ignoraban su presencia en el país. Por días había estado visitando las librerías muggles, encontrarse con Harry en una de ellas después de tanto tiempo fue una agradable sorpresa.

Fue también una bienaventurada sorpresa que, las pecas de sus mejillas se ensancharan por la sonrisa de un saludo que por la mueca de un susto.

Harry le preguntó si venía sola, ella le contestó que la acompañaban Neville, Dean y Luna. La rubia al verlo había corrido a sus brazos para saludarlo efusivamente y después lo había invitado a que se les uniera para ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla al Caldero Chorreante. Harry aceptó.

Las cosas en Londres habían cambiado mucho desde que se fue. Algunos de los callejones oscuros que recordaba de su época de estudiante, se convirtieron en alegres jardineras con la luz solar filtrándose entre cada hoja de las flores y arbustos. Los restaurantes se habían ampliado y el Callejón Diagon estaba poblado por locales de jugueterías y dulcerías. Ron y Hermione estaban planeando su boda. Luna había roto con Neville y en cambio se volvieron mejores amigos. Dean la pretendía. Y Draco, para bien o mal, visitaba a menudo a este último. Cómo se hicieron amigos. La guerra los había unido, es lo que contestaban. La pelirroja también era buena amiga del rubio, tanto que hasta en una ocasión para su cumpleaños, lo había llevado a celebrarlo a un bar muggle con todo y el pastel incluido sin que dijera nada malo contra los sangre sucia, según le contó Dean.

A partir del día en que se encontraron en esa librería, Harry procuraba ir una vez por mes a comprar ejemplares de nuevos libros en el mercado. El que Ginny todavía no terminara de leerse todos los libros de Oscar Wilde y siguiera yendo a buscarlos en esa tienda el mismo día que Harry, era mera casualidad, o eso pensaba él.

En un día del mes, Harry se animó y la invitó a tomar un café en una plaza arrinconada dentro del corazón de Londres. Donde se podía escuchar el murmullo del Támesis, con el batir de alas de los pájaros al despuntar al vuelo vespertino. Ella por supuesto que encantada lo acompañaba

— ¿De verdad no me crees?

—No. No te creo nada, Harry Potter. No es posible que hayas atrapado a ese mago, porque patinó con el aceite que chorreaba de un carro. — Bromeaba la pelirroja, a quien le encantaba hacer enojar al hombre. Harry realmente se estaba molestando porque ella no le creía. Era la primera persona a la que le contaba esa ridícula historia y para que no le creyera, eso es lo que le hacía fruncir el entrecejo.

Cerca de la ventana donde estaban sentados se encontraba un sauce llorón y por una de entre sus largas ramas que se mecían al viento, se traspasaba un rayo de luz, Ginny con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas y el rostro a escasos centímetros del de su acompañante se moría de la risa, un segundo después se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón y con la mano izquierda apretaba el estómago. Fue en ese instante que la luz iluminó un mechón rojizo de su pelo salpicando de escarlata el resto de la visión de Harry.

—¿Quieres saber algo que no le he contado a nadie? — Le preguntó a ella que se había puesto seria de pronto.

—Oh, sería un gran honor para mí saber un secreto de tan honorable personaje— Se mofó la pelirroja.

—No ha sido casualidad.

Los iris cetrinos de su dueño tendían a ser pequeños y generalmente opacos, pero misteriosamente ahora estaban dilatándose de poquito a poco, adquiriendo el verde brillante de la pradera que estaba cerca de la Madriguera, después de las lluvias de agosto. Ginny lo podía comprobar mirando de frente a Harry.

— ¿Qué no es casualidad?

—Los encuentros en la librería

—Ya lo sabía, Señor Misterioso— La servilleta de tela manchada por el labial de Ginny se fue a estampar en la cara de Harry. Los dos rompieron a reír de nuevo.

Fue gracias a ese compañerismo de las primeras veces, las confidencias de los susurros, los secretos de los viejos libros, el olor a café humeante, con la polilla de Oscar Wilde, el que el Niño-Que-Vivió (dos veces) descubrió que el chocolate de los pasteles, las almendras de su alacena y la piel café de su agenda no sólo le recordaban los preciosos ojos marrones de Ginevra, sino toda su cara. Y extrañando los hoyuelos que se le formaban a los lados de sus labios cuando sonreía, comenzó a echar de menos los días "no casuales" que no se veían a la semana.

En pocos meses esos días se convirtieron en tardes de lectura, donde se sentaban en los mismos sillones de la esquina, con la taza de capuchino humeante y el libro de primera edición en la otra, para discutir diferentes puntos de vista o sisear insultos si alguno de los dos se atrevía a insultar al autor leído en cuestión.

La pelirroja acomodó su horario de entrenamiento de tal forma que no se viera afectada su tradición de los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Harry por su parte, por vez primera aprovechaba su fama de salvador, para conseguir las versiones originales de los clásicos de la literatura muggle que tanto disfrutaba Ginny y regalárselos. Tarea nada fácil, pues el único ejemplar conocido de la primera edición de La Dama de las Camelias, estaba en manos de una dulce anciana cursi que le obligó a declarársele tal cual lo hiciera su prometido muerto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, para donárselo y que Harry a su vez se lo diera a su amiga lectora.

Para Ginny era el primer libro antiquísimo que recibía y la mejilla de Harry fue la que se ganó un beso como agradecimiento. Así, él mataba dos pájaros de un tiro; por un lado la hacía feliz y por otro, procuraba volver a sentir ese agradable toquecito cálido que le dejaba Ginny después de cada gracias.

**&.**

Siete meses después de su reencuentro, Harry invitaba a Ginny como única acompañante para ir a visitar a un tío vivo que le quedaba por parte de su padre, el cual residía en un pueblo de la campiña.

El viejo era un hombre de setenta años que a causa de no tener más compañía que dos viejos pastor inglés, se consolaba con ir a visitar a sus vecinos, todos muggles. Harry y Ginny lo acompañaron en una expedición, que al final resultó ser el aniversario de las bodas de oro de un viejo matrimonio.

—¿No te aburriría pasar toda la vida con la misma persona? —. Fue lo que le preguntó la pelirroja mientras caminaban saltando las piedras que formaban el camino.

—En serio, Ginevra, — Él era el único que le podía decir así sin que se llevara un pellizco por premio. — tú eres la única mujer que pregunta ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

—Pues que mientras las demás se dedican a suspirar deseando un matrimonio así de largo y feliz con su pareja, a ti se te ocurre pensar que tal vez un día de tantos te aburrirías de verle la cara al mismo tipo de siempre.

—¡Oye! —Se indignó ella y pegó su mano contra su brazo. — Así como lo dices hace que suene horrible. Yo a lo que me refiero es a cómo le haces para despertarte cada día y ser feliz con sus manías, sin pensar que tal vez te estés perdiendo de algo.

—Pues, es poco prematuro para responderte. Nunca he tenido una pareja que me dure más de un año, pero… si algo me gustaría experimentar es permanecer con el amor de mi vida lo que resta de mis días. Así que un minuto antes de morir recuérdame contestarte cómo le hice ¿vale? — Y le sonrió con picardía.

—No seas payaso. — Le dijo al tiempo de empujarlo. Siguieron caminando un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a una alberca iluminada por las farolas que la rodeaban. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez resultaría en tragedia.

Un par de zapatillas negras pasaron volando por la cabeza de Ginny y fueron a salpicar en el agua.

—¡Serás cabrón, maldito Potter!

Los tacones podían disfrutar de su chapuzón y Harry pronto les haría compañía. Ginny mientras tanto enojada y coloreada por toda la cara y el cuello, con el tronco de un árbol caído intentaba sacar sus preciados zapatos que afortunadamente flotaban cerca de la orilla.

Harry se dejó inundar por la tibieza del agua permaneciendo un buen rato debajo. La pelirroja sacó su tesoro y los estaba sacudiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo hace tiempo que no asomaba la cabeza. Se comenzó a preocupar.

—Harry, ya sal de allí. —Varios segundos después la cabeza azabache permanecía oculta. — Vamos, Potter, no es gracioso. Ya, apúrate.

Con los zapatos chorreando agua, la pelirroja recorrió la piscina y antes de que terminara de caminar, sintió una mano fría en su tobillo. No tuvo oportunidad de sentir el aire fresco de la noche mientras salía despedida, sólo el salpicón del agua al chocar contra su cara y se vio sumergida de cuerpo completo.

—Tú, maldito animal. Primero los zapatos y ahora la dueña. — Realmente estaba enojada, el ceño se pronunciaba entre ceja y ceja y las pecas se agrandaban más con esas extrañas muecas que hacía la mujer. Harry se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al verla completamente calada de agua.

—Cállate. — Le gritó Harry al tiempo de crear una ola con su mano y salpicarle la cara.

—Con que estas traemos. Muy bien, prepárate a perder. — Ella era cazadora de las Arpías, así que jugaba rudo. No iba a responderle con un tonto chapoteo de agüita. Iba a por todo. Empequeñeció la distancia que la separaba de él y se le abalanzó hasta que la cabeza de Harry estuvo de nueva cuenta sumergida. —¿Te rindes? — Seguía haciendo presión y sus quejidos no eran lo suficientemente convincentes para convencerla. Y de pronto, cesaron. El pelo azabache flotaba ligeramente debajo del agua, como una sombra en medio de tanto azul. Ginny realmente se espantó.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió de cuerpo entero. Esperaba encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de su amigo, ahogados por la falta de aire, no con que la observaban detenidamente. En una fracción de segundo, allí, debajo del agua, con las luces artificiales de las farolas, con el manto nocturno cuajado de estrellas extendiéndose como una mancha lechosa sobre ellos, los ojos verdes de Harry eran tan oscuros y brillantes, que el esmeralda se confundía claramente con el azul medianoche flotante, arriba de sus cuerpos.

Era una completa falsedad decir que cuando dos bocas se tocan por varios segundos, el aire se agota, haciendo que la magia se quiebre. Más falso es decir que besarse debajo del agua por largo rato es difícil, sobretodo incómodo. Sólo lo habían inventado los envidiosos, para privar a los humanos del placer de probar los labios de otro. Por fortuna, Harry decidió investigar qué tanto podían aguantar la respiración allí debajo, fragmentando la magia en mil burbujas saliendo de sus narices, mientras dos pares de labios se tocaban; húmedos, fríos, cálidos, con sabor a la vainilla del pastel del aniversario.

Las branquialgas hubiesen sido el remedio perfecto para prolongar el placer unas horas más.

* * *

Mmm. Esto huele raro. Sip. Un nuevo fic y es un long fic, bueno no me emociono, es un mini mini mini fic, de cinco capiii, pero con todito mi amor e imaginación, que desde hace ya venía planeado algo por el estilo y cofcof dentro de la trama viene una escena que cofcof me costó mucho escribir, así que, enjoy it. Aquí nada que Harry anduvo de novio con Ginny antes de salir de Hogwarts, si no que muuuucho tiempo después.

**Madame. 14/04/12**


	2. There is a light that never goes out

**There is a light that never goes out**

**&.**

Cuando escuchó el _toc toc_ en la puerta de su casa, la pelirroja recordó que esa era la forma de tocar Harry. Aún con el timbre a la altura de sus ojos. Pero no era posible que fuese él que le estuviese tocando. Hace un mes que se había ido a una misión a Bruselas y sólo recibía esporádicas cartas de su parte.

—¿Harry?.— Más sorprendida no pudo quedar al tenerlo frente a frente. Después de cuatro semanas sin verlo, se dio el gusto de observarlo a su antojo, así, con el pie derecho y la cabeza asomando por la puerta, mientras otra de sus manos la sostenía abierta. La barba de tres días (obligatoria en él) le cubría la cicatriz cerca de la barbilla, que se hizo aquel día de la alberca, el pelo se lo había dejado crecer también, lo tenía peinado con raya del lado derecho y un flequillo travieso ocultaba uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ginny estiró la mano para despejarle la frente y él se la capturó en el acto.

—Pensé que no ibas a estar. Tuve suerte.— No le dio ni un segundo para repelar. La condujo suave pero firmemente por las escaleras de entrada. Juntos bajaron a la calle y por varios minutos caminaron, mientras ella le preguntaba que a dónde la llevaba, reclamándole que se presentara de la nada, sin avisarle, y que ahora la empujara por las calles londinenses sin dignarse a decirle nada.

—¿No te alegras de ver a tu mejor amigo?— De pronto se detuvo. Y los dos pasos que él le llevaba de ventaja, mientras con su brazo izquierdo tironeaba de ella para que avanzara, los retrocedió abruptamente hasta juntar la punta de su nariz con la suya.

¿Mejor amigo? ¿Harry era su mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuando? Seis meses atrás la palabra _mejor_ era un honor para ella, pues sabía que era su cómplice de andadas, pero que le atribuyera el concepto que sólo ocupaban Ron y Hermione, era muy especial. Aunque a estas alturas, con ese choque de labios debajo del agua escondido en el armario de los secretos, y del cual no habían hablado, no le gustaba el sabor de las palabras "mejor amigo" al momento de susurrarlas.

Regresó en un año luz de sus pensamientos. Seguía teniendo el rostro del joven a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sentía la helada nariz de Harry acariciándola. Y a pesar de la gelidez, le encantó experimentar la cercanía. Su aliento olía a menta. Las pastillas que eran su obsesión masticar le regalaban esa inconfundible fragancia

—Por supuesto que si, tonto.— Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa traviesa adornando su boca. Harry se la respondió con una de las propias.— Pero ¿a dónde vamos?

—Tú confía en mi ¿Ok?— Con ese gesto de tonto engreído que le dirigía y era sólo para su deleite, Ginny se conformó y aceptó seguirlo. No tardaron mucho en llegar al auto del joven, que estaba aparcado en una de las calles cercanas a su departamento. Se subió en el asiento al lado del piloto, pero antes le abrió la puerta. Mientras le daba la vuelta al automóvil, ella pudo observar cómo la cazadora de cuero negro le marcaba perfectamente sus brazos, que, gracias a su trabajo de auror, eran una bendición de Merlín.

No supo cuando puso el auto en marcha, lo único que captó su atención fue el movimiento de su objeto de estudio de hace unos minutos, al colocarse las gafas Ray Ban y sonreírle de nuevo. Allí fue el segundo debate interno del día que tuvo consigo misma. ¿Qué le gustaba más? ¿Los músculos de sus brazos al flexionarse, o los que rodeaban sus labios y se estiraban al sonreírle? Pero no nada más sabían sonreír. Prodigaban unos besos que… Por eso, resultaron los vencedores.

Los edificios habitacionales que eran cercanos al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja comenzaron a convertirse en pequeñas y acogedoras casas con jardines y grandes espacios con juegos para niños. La ciudad dio paso a la pradera. El verde de los árboles con el claro-oscuro de los pastos hipnotizó por un buen periodo de tiempo a Ginny. El trinar de los pájaros hizo compañía musical con "There is a light that never goes out" de los Smith. Y la pelirroja sintió tanta paz como no la sentía desde hace varios meses. Tanto que, sin abrir los ojos, se quitó los tenis, después los calcetines, casi se acostó sobre el asiento y sacó sus pies por la ventanilla abierta. Un fresco olor a tierra mojada le inundó las fosas nasales, remontándola a los lejanos días de niña cuando, después de las lluvias vespertinas salía con los gemelos y Ron a jugar un partido de Quidditch, sólo para sentir la brisa ni muy caliente ni muy fría, tibia, rozar sus mejillas. Así es como se sentía en ese momento.

El olor de la tierra húmeda se entremezcló con uno salado. La brisa se volvió más fría y el trinar de los petirrojos se convirtió el chillar de unas ya no muy lejanas gaviotas. El sol que antes entraba a raudales, por cada hoja de árbol que pasaban, y era continuo se fue acortando hasta dejarse entrever cada pocos minutos.

Harry desvió el coche por un camino que se entrevía por la carretera hasta bajar. Apagó el motor y salió. Ginny sin ponerse el calzado lo siguió. Él la esperaba sentado en unas rocas. Mientras se estiraba y la paz seguía fluyendo dentro de ella, como una parte de su ser, admiraba el paisaje. Era la típica playa inglesa en un día de verano, sólo que sin el sol, los turistas y el bronceador sobre la piel blanca. En su lugar estaban unas enormes nubes grises que recorrían los cielos y hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba su visión. No había pájaros negros que combinaran con el gris estival. Eran gaviotas blancas con motas de plumas negras en los extremos de las alas, las que surcaban el viento. Los únicos humanos eran ella y Harry. Y la arena húmeda que se le metía entre cada dedo de los pies le encantaba.

—Es precioso.

—Lo sé.

Ginny lo conocía de toda una vida. Siempre fue el mejor amigo (casi hermano) de Ron y también de su ahora cuñada Hermione, pero en la vida real, la pelirroja sólo lo conocía tan íntimamente y no el mal sentido de la palabra, desde hace poco más de un año y medio. Antes de esa fecha eran puras conjeturas, pensamientos equivocados e ideas de una niña platónicamente enamorada del salvador del mundo mágico, los hechos que creía reales en Harry Potter. Por eso, ahora con total seguridad y sin miedo a equivocarse, podía decir que el hombre que tenía delante de ella era el verdadero. Ese joven con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla, la cabeza alzada hacia al cielo y los ojos cerrados era humano. El que la hubiera traído a un lugar como ese confirmaba que realmente era su mejor amiga, alguien en quien él podía confiar. Y esa playa, lo más probable es que fuera su lugar de retiro espiritual, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Hace años, cuando todavía estudiaba en Hogwarts, en un verano me escapé de la casa de los Dursley, tomé el primer autobús que vi y sin saber su destino me monté en él. Fue así que descubrí este lugar. Siempre me ha gustado observar el paisaje. Y el encanto de este lado del océano no se puede pasar por alto. — A Ginny esas palabras le confirmaron lo que pensaba.— Sólo dos personas han venido aquí conmigo. Tú y la otra murió cuando yo iba en quinto.

Sirius. No necesitó nombrarlo. ¿Para qué? A pesar de tener casi una década muerto, seguía doliendo pronunciar su nombre sin extrañarlo.

El joven del pelo azabache volteó y caminó hacia ella, le tomó una de las manos que caían a su costado y comenzaron a andar. Duraron un buen rato sin decirse nada. La presencia de cada uno les bastaba para llenarse el corazón. Las olas rompiendo contra los acantilados que rodeaban como una muralla el lugar era la música de fondo perfecta.

—Ginny…

—¿Mmm?

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo ¿lo harías?

—¡Nop!

—¿Qué?— La respuesta que su amiga le había dado no era la que él esperaba. De hecho, Harry ya se imaginaba el _por supuesto, sin dudarlo, claro que si_, saliendo de los labios de ella. — ¿Por qué?

—Fácil. Porque no quiero empezar de nuevo. Mi vida tal cual es, es la que siempre he querido. Sólo cuando te arrepientes de lo que haces es cuando se tiene el deseo, la necesidad lo miró enigmáticamente de hacerlo, es cuando me lo replantearía.

No sintió nada agradable cuando los dedos de Harry dejaron un hueco enorme entre los suyos. El joven no atinó a regresarle la mirada que tanto esperaba la pelirroja. En cambio, la dejó parada. Los pies de Harry lo hicieron avanzar un gran tramo, moviendo las manos y volteando a ver cada dos pasos que daba sin dar crédito a lo que le había dicho, pero… ella tenía razón. Ginevra no tenía la necesidad de empezar de nuevo, el sí. La pregunta ahora era ¿cuándo?

Harry ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Él no le hizo caso. ¿Harry? ¿Harry? Te estoy hablando, hombre. Voltéame a ver. Esa era también una faceta de su amigo con la cual tenía que haber aprendido a lidiar, porque cuando el azabache se ponía en su plan de necio, nadie lo bajaba de su nube ¡Condenado mocoso!

Entonces la pelirroja hizo lo que desde hace tantos años atrás deseó tener el valor de realizar. Para ella era como su oportunidad, lo que el destino le había negado, pero que ahora le arrebataría.

Un beso de los que sólo Harry James Potter sabía dar. Con el sabor a menta inúndale la boca y con la lengua explorando cada rincón secreto. Un mes atrás él se lo había robado bajo el agua, ahora ella tomaba lo que era suyo mientras una fina lluvia los envolvía.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas lindas que comentan, es genial ver sus reviews, me alegran el día. Hubo una chica, paoevans, que me dejó un review precioso, pero que no tengo la manera de responderle, así que si vuelves por acá y ves este mensaje, por favor déjame tu correo para poder contestarte :D

Y well, lo prometido es deuda, el segundo capi, listo.

**Madame 27/04/12**


	3. here comes the sun and I say

**here comes the sun and I say it's all right**

**&.**

Para comenzar correctamente la mañana, el torrente sanguíneo de Harry necesitaba mínimamente un cuarto de cafeína. Así que era un buen hábito adquirido en sus años viviendo en Ámsterdam, el pasar a alguna cafetería antes de entrar a trabajar. El bonus por desviarse un poco de su camino hacia el Ministerio, era la agradable sonrisa de Adeline, la joven que siempre le atendía.

El ojiverde antes de salir, permaneció algunos minutos observándola. Era una joven de treinta y pocos años, que a todos los clientes le sonreía, pero con Harry mostraba una sonrisa más ligera, menos comercial. Tenía una hermosa cabellera castaña con tonalidades rojizas, la cual le recordaba a cierta pelirroja que desde la semana pasada no veía.

Le gustaba platicar con él mientras preparaba su caramel macchiato e incluso llegaban a flirtear, como esa mañana, cuando al momento de entregarle su pedido, la joven rozó su mano con la de él.

Habían llegado una pareja de adolescentes, que al momento atendió con su habitual disposición: la sonrisa que Adeline les regalaba a los muchachos era bonita, pero la de Ginny con sus dos holluelos en cada esquina de sus labios escondiendo secretos, era preciosa.

Un momento se detuvo antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de la entrada.

— ¿Line?

— ¿Si, Harry? —. Le contestó la muchacha, con una mirada de ¿expectación? en sus ojos color cielo.

— ¡Que tengas un buen día! —. Le deseó sinceramente.

— Que lo tengas también tú, Harry —. Lo despidió Adeline mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono de resignación. Y volvió a sonreírle, igual que hizo con el par de jóvenes.

— ¡Oh! Genial, Potter. ¿Podrías haberme encontrado más elegante que ahora? —. Fue el saludo que recibió de la pelirroja mientras le abría la puerta de su departamento. Harry se tragó una carcajada al verla con una cosa viscosa y verde sobre la cara, vestida con unos pantalones de dormir, su bata de baño y unas enormes pantuflas de garras.

En el refrigerador colocó el six de cervezas que compró en el supermercado antes de llegar a la casa de Ginny. Cuando lo cerró, la pelirroja estaba parada detrás de él, con toda las intenciones de besarlo en la mejilla... besarlo con toda esa masa verde que tenía en la cara. Ni hablar.

— Ah, no, no, no. A mí no me jodas con tus chunches esas.

— ¿Chunches? ¿Cuáles chunches? —. Le preguntó inocentemente mientras seguía tranquilamente los pasos que daba Harry. — Oh, éstas —. Se apuntó la cara con el dedo índice. — Vamos, mi querido mejor amigo, ¿no irás a ser tan grosera con tu mejor amiga e ignorarás su saludo porque te da miedo su hermosa cara?

— Pelirroja, no necesito nada viscoso sobre mi rostro. Así que, aléjate.

— Perdóname que te desmienta. Claro que necesitas urgentemente de una renovadora mascarilla de aguacate. ¿Acaso no te haz visto en un espejo últimamente? —. Por supuesto que se veía cada mañana en el espejo de su baño cuando salía de ducharse. Ella estaba tratando de ser sarcástica, nada más. — No. Lo sospechaba. Pues déjame que decirte que esas horribles ojeras, esas reveladoras arrugas alrededor de tus ojos no son nada alagadoras contigo. — ¿Arrugas, ojeras? Harry no tenía nada de eso.

— Ginny, conozco perfectamente mi cara y sé que no necesito ninguna mascarilla. No tengo ojeras.

— ¿ De verdad? Bueno, como tú lo desees. -—Acto seguido se acomodó en su posición de Buda favorita. Tomó el control y... Harry se lo quitó.

— Mira el tesoro que conseguí —. Se paró frente a ella con un DVD.

— ¿Qué es?

— Comprueba por ti misma —. El objeto salió volando por los aires y aterrizó en el regazo de la joven. Ginny lo examinó incrédula.

— ¿Es en serio? Harry ¿de verdad lograste conseguirla? — . Sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que brillaron los de Harry cuando ganó el Manchester United la Champions League el mes pasado.

— ¡Te amo! Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, que digo del mundo, del sistema solar, de la galaxia —. Corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo en las dos mejillas, mientras el azabache hacía pucheros por sentir su cara embarrada con la mascarilla asquerosa de Ginny.

— Bueno, pues vamos a desvelarnos. ¿Lista? —. Cogió el DVD y lo colocó en el reproductor.

— Harry, ¿piensas ver conmigo la última temporada de Charmed?

— Por supuesto, quiero ver cómo terminan esas tres patea-traseros. Son geniales.

Y por supuesto que vieron los capítulos completos, sin interrupciones, más que las necesarias, dígase comer los sandwiches que prepararon a medianoche de ese viernes e ir a cumplir ciertas necesidades fisiológicas cuando el momento ya no se podía postergar más.

Despuntaba el alba cuando la cabeza de Ginny suavemente se fue posando en el pecho cálido de Harry y los dos pares de ojos se cerraron. El sofá-cama de la sala se convirtió en un cómodo lugar para dormir ocho doras seguidas.

Despertaron a las tres de la tarde del sábado. La primera en hacerlo fue Ginny. Un brazo peludo atravesaba su estómago de arriba hacia abajo. Detrás de su espalda descansaba el pecho de Harry y en su nuca revoloteaban sutilmente unos pelillos traviesos que se destravaron de su moño, por la lenta respiración del muchacho. La pelirroja se desperezó extendiendo sus brazos. Con su pie le dio un golpe en las piernas a Harry, pero éste sólo gimió y siguió durmiendo.

— ¡Haaaarrrrryyyyy! —. Gritó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —. Fue tan brusco su despertar que al levantarse del sófa se enredó con las sábanas y cayó.

— Pedazo de idiota—. Le dijo la pelirroja mientras reía y tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

— ¡Demonios! Ginevra. ¡Qué manera de despertar a la gente!

— De alguna forma tenía que hacer para que levantaras tu plano trasero de mi sofá.

— ¿Plano? —. Le preguntó indignado mientras se sobaba la rodilla. — Mi trasero no es plano, lo he trabajado arduamente en las misiones persiguiendo a esos cabrones brujos.

— ¡Perdooón!

— ¿Qué quieres? —. Le preguntó.

— ¿Yo? Nada

— Si, tú. Por algo me despertaste. ¿Qué sudece? —. ¿Era la imaginación de Ginny o Harry estaba cabreado? Pero por supuesto que lo estaba. A Harry Potter le encabrona ser despertado bruscamente.

— ¡Ah! Si, ahora recuerdo. Se acabaron las cervezas. Ésta es la última —. Le enseño la lata que sostenía en su mano y le daba el último trago.

— ¡Qué saludable! Despertarte y lo primero que tu estomago digiere es cerveza.

— Cámbiate y ve por unas al súper ¿si? Mientras yo preparo algo de comer.

— Está bien —. Le dijo no muy convencido. — Pero ¿estás segura que no prefieres ir tú? A mi no se me quema el agua.

— No. Tú quemas la casa entera —. Las alegres carcajadas de Ginny se continuaron oyendo hasta el pasillo mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras.

No salieron del departamento de Ginny hasta la noche de ese día. Fueron juntos a un centro comercial más grande a comprar las provisiones del día siguiente. Por la tarde acabaron de ver el último episodio de la definitiva última temporada de Charmed y Harry curiosamente vio salir de los ojos de Ginny dos lágrimas mientras los créditos se sucedían unos tras otros en el televisor. No le dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Ahora necesitaban algunos kilos de carne, pastas, dos litros de refresco, un frasco de café para Harry, otros paquetes de cerveza, que el muchacho se encargaría de esconder muy bien, y quien sabe qué más cosas estaban en la lista.

— Ginny, date por vencida. No es temporada de moras.

— No me importa. Yo quiero mi té de moras y las voy a conseguir así sea lo último que haga.

¡Arg! La condenada pelirroja era demasiado cabezota. Llevaban dos horas buscando las dichosas moras en varios supermercados y no las encontraban. Éste era el último que recorrían y que permanecia abierto a las once de la noche.

— Pelirroja, mejor compráte unos sobres de té de manzanilla —-. Mejor hubiese sido haberse quedado callado. No le dijo nada su amiga, pero con su mirada bastó para ahuyentar a la dependienta que amablemente les ofrecía el paquete de té de manzanilla.

— Manzanilla. Manzaniilla. No tengo problemas estomacales. Quiero moras, moras. No es mucho pedir ¿o sí? —. Sí, sí era pedir mucho. Pero Harry no se lo iba a decir en voz alta. Su cuello estaba perfecto sin las manos de Ginny alrededor de él.

— ¿Qué me ven? —. Le gritó a un par de señoras nocturnas que la observaban con burla. — ¿Las quieren?—. Señaló sus pantunflas de garras que calzaba—. Pues comprense unas, éstas son mías.

— Oh, oh, oh. Calmada, pelirroja. No te hicieron nada —. Harry les ofreció una disculpa. Condujo a Ginny a la sección de frutas y verduras y ... el sol salió por el horizonte iluminado las verdes praderas... el milagro sucedió.

Un solitario paquete de moras gritaba "¡Ginny, Ginny! Aquí estamos, llévanos contigo, hemos esperado una eternidad" Por supuesto que la pelirroja lo cogió, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, como una madre lo hace cuando al hijo que no ha visto en un año regresa a casa.

Harry pudo suspirar aliviado hasta que... una anciana miraba impotente cómo sus moras eran cogidas por una psicópata pelirroja.

— Señorita, ¿piensa comprar el último paquete de moras?

— Por supuesto que si. ¿No me diga que usted también las quiere? Dígame que no, por favor —. Le dijo Ginny suplicando.

— Pues si, yo también las quiero llevar. ¡Ay, señorita! Si supiera —. No, por favor, no. No era posible que cuando por fin consiguió sus anheladas moras, llegara una adorable anciana a hacerle ojitos de cachorro y le contara una historia trágica para que Ginny cediera sus preciosas moras. Pero, ¿qué hacía una adorable anciana casi a medianoche en el supermercado? Se supone que debería de estar durmiendo, como todos los demás ancianos del mundo, como tía Muriel, ella se acostaba a las nueve de la noche. — Seguramente se preguntará qué hago yo a estas alturas de la noche aquí y porqué no compré las moras en el día. No me responda, sé que lo pensó. Pues bien —. Suspiró largamente. — No vengo sola. El caballero que está en las cajas, ese de allá — le señaló a un señor de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, con una boina cubriendo su plateada cabeza y apoyado en un elegante bastón de madera, le sonreía — me acompaña. Es mi novio.

— ¿Novio? —. Preguntó incrédula la pelirroja.

— Si, mi novio desde hace sesenta y cinco años.

Oh, sí. Esto era de antología. Harry observaba callado la escena. La señora que platicaba con Ginny llevaba el pelo corto, no usaba bastón ni lentes, era alta para la media de los demás ancianos de su edad, y sí, de su cuello colgaba un camafeo de oro. No aparentaba lo octogenario de sus huesos. Y vestía elegantemente. Las discretas miradas que le dirigía de vez en cuando le dieron la respuesta que estaba buscando.

— Pero ¿no me vas a presentar al tuyo?

— ¿Al mío?

— Si, a tu novio.

— Oh, no. Él es mi mejor amigo —. Le explicó refiriéndose a Harry. A menudo solían confundirlos con novios o esposos, pero extrañamente no les molestaba. Al contrario, cuando eso sucedía Ginny volteaba a ver a Harry y le decía " Ves querido, deberíamos de hacerlo oficial" y rompían a reir por lo cínicos que llegaban a ser.

— Es un placer volver a verla, Señorita Emma —. Por primera vez en un buen rato habló Harry, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar la helada mano de la señora. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que lo único que revelaba su verdadera edad era el ligero, pero constante temblor de la mano.

— Oh, Señor Potter, usted siempre tan galante. Es una suerte contar con un joven como él —. Se dirigió a Ginny.

— Esperen un minuto, ¿se conocen?

— Desde luego —. Dijero los dos al mismo tiempo riendo.

— Ella es la mujer que tan amablemente me regaló su ejemplar de "La Dama de las Camelias", para que te lo obsequiara a ti.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, porque recordaba que Harry le había comentado que para conseguir ese libro, la señora lo había obligado a fingir que se le declaraba como su prometido muerto en la segunda guerra mundial. Era demasiada casualidad que se vinieran a conocer las dos mujeres en un supermercado a medianoche y por unas moras.

— Y el señor que me está esperando es...

— No me diga que es su...

— Si, es él. Edmond, mi prometido.

El caballero al ver que se referían a él, se acercó a saludar a la joven pareja que charlaba con su dama. En su mirada se encontraban las profundidades de una enorme dicha, la que se experimenta sólo cuando se sabe que el resto de tus noches y días reposarás al lado del amor de tu vida. Esa tranquilidad y serenidad que se da cuando de la vida sólo se espera cosechar los frutos de una larga espera.

Un hombre entre los cincuenta y muchos y sesenta y pocos acompañaba al caballero de mayor edad.

— Y el que viene con Edmond es Jerome, nuestro hijo.

Ginevra Molly Weasley no lloraba, claro que no, salvo en ocasiones muy, pero muy especiales, como ésta.

Una familia reunida después de sesenta y tres años de espera. ¡Dios mío!

— Llegó hoy por la tarde. Al final resultó que no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda —. Rompió a reír. — Las moras son para prepararle su tarta favorita.

— Señorita Emma...

— Señora, jovencita, muy pronto seré señora, que mi trabajo me ha costado.

— Como le decía, de su historia a la mía, la suya se gana las moras, tome —. Ginny colocó el paquete entre sus manos. Se giró y saludó con un caluroso abrazo a Edmond.

De cierto es que la agradable familia Campbell invitó a los Potter, o Weasley o Potter Weasley, bueno a Harry y a Ginny a una comida en su casa el día siguiente. Los dos aceptaron encantados confirmando su asistencia. Los partidos grabados de la Champions League esperarían hasta el fin de semana siguiente para ser vistos.

Al despedirse, Harry se tardó más de lo normal en sostener su cabeza cerca de la de Emma. Misteriosas palabras susurró al oído de Harry.

Llegaron a la casa de Ginny a la una de la madrugada. Ella alegaba que no tenía sueño, sólo quería una buena taza de té de manzanilla, que Harry se ofreció a preparársela. Ella se repantigó en su mullido sofá mientras su amigo estaba en la cocina, poco a poco las palabras que salían de su boca se hacían más y más bajas, hasta que el pelinegro tuvo que gritarle que no escuchaba nada.

Salió de la cocina para ver porqué Ginny lo ignoraba olímpicamente, se encontró con que la pelirroja dormitaba en una posición muy rara. Harry se acercó para tratar de cargarla y llevarla a su cama, pero inconscientemente ella lo jaló hasta tenerlo sentado a su lado y se acurrucó en su regazo, quedando su boca muy cerca del cuello de Harry, él optó por tenderlos a ambos en el sofá-cama y darle un beso de buenas noches en la coronilla de su cabeza, la cual encajaba perfectamente debajo de su barbilla.

Esta serenidad debía de sentir Edmond, seguro que sí. No tardaría mucho tiempo... ¿en conciliar el sueño? No. En decírle _algo_ a su pelirroja número uno.

* * *

Cuac, cuac. Soy un pato xD Dios mío. Ya desvarío, pues sí, después d casi un año que me propuse escribir este capítulo, obvio que algún daño cerebral iba a resultar,. Well, mis hermosos lectores les jurito que esta historia no quedará así, será terminada, ya tengo el capítulo que sigue al que sigue de este xD, seeh, ¿o sea cómo? Pues si, es que pensaba hacer sólo cinco capis, pero resulta que del tercero se me ocurrió hacer como dos partes, o sea un cuarto capi y luego el que ya tengo escrito y por fin el último y a lo mejor un epílogo Bueno, debo darles las gracias a todas las hermosísimas niñas que siguen amenazándome por correo diciéndome que actualize y claro que lo haré, a esta historia le tengo mucho cariño y unas ganas, aahh, eso sonó muy.. Agradezco enormemente los comentarios que me dejan.

¿reviews?

**Madame. 08/04/13**


End file.
